Pero ¿Qué demonios? Katsudeku
by Misus11
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou, una persona tremendamente torpe para describir sentimientos, con una constante duda en su mente, un dolor en su pecho qué no sabe ni quiere comprender... ¿qué demonios le pasa? no logra poner en palabras exactas... pero si sabe quien es el culpable, Deku... ese maldito Nerd
1. Capitulo 1: Barreras

El agua corría por su cuerpo herido, en una sensación refrescante para sus músculos tensos del entrenamiento que había acabado de tener. Sabía que si seguía esforzándose tanto y rompiéndose para superar sus propios límites, su cuerpo le pasaría factura pronto.

El problema es que él no entrenaba para superar un límite, no, él entrenaba... para olvidar, para callar su mente de cosas tan caóticas que eran sus sentimientos. Golpeaba con fuerza los elementos que la escuela le proporcionaba para dejar de pensar en ÉL, en su maldita forma de ser, tan diferente a los demás, con una maldita sonrisa por todo y para todos y a la misma vez tan llorón; golpeaba cada uno y hacia estallar cada cosa a su camino, para no pensar en su sonrisa o la forma en la que pronunciaba su nombre como cuando eran niños "Kacchan"- Chasqueo su lengua de recordarlo.

Miró sus manos, heridas, ¿qué era lo que más le frustraba de todo esto? ¿qué Deku lo superase como héroe cada día más? ¿qué lo subestimara? ¿qué por su culpa All Might no fuera más el símbolo de la paz? ¿qué Deku ya no lo viera como un superior o alguien capaz de protegerlo? ¿qué saliera con la cara redonda y ya no lo persiguiese a él? ¿qué se olvidara de él como su amigo? ¿qué fuera él el culpable de que Deku se alejara? ¿qué no entendía que era lo que le estaba pasando? Dio un golpe sordo a la pared del baño, tenia que parar esos pensamiento o tendría que volver a entrenar.

Salió de la ducha y se puso algo de ropa para estar en la estancia. Las 11 p.m, probablemente sus compañeros se encontrarían allí, prontos en irse a dormir, por lo que simplemente se dirigió por algo para comer a la cocina; últimamente no le atraía mucho la idea de sentarse con sus compañeros a comer, simplemente porque no quería encontrarse con su amigo de la infancia o con la chica con la que se suponía estaba saliendo, incluso con ese maldito de las 2 mitades, pues había algo, no sabia explicar qué que le frustraba, le frustraba bastante y no tenia nombre para ese sentimiento... joder...

Se acercó a la tetera para poner algo de agua a calentar, a medida que buscaba entre la alacena un poco de galletas o algo con que acompañar esa comida suave, probablemente si comía algo picante a esa hora, su estomago no lo dejase en paz por unas horas y en serio quería dormir.

Pudo ver desde la cocina a todos sus compañeros reunidos, riendo y se sintió algo aislado, pero prefería la tranquilidad ahora que podía acallar sus pensamientos.

Pero lamentablemente para el rubio su mejor amigo lo pudo ver desde la lejanía y lo llamo.

-Oi Bakugo, no te vimos en la comida, ven estamos haciendo unas series de competencias-El rubio giro los ojos con desgana, para encontrarse a quien se hacia llamar su mejor amigo en la residencia.

-tch, no tengo ganas de participar en sus tonterías- Comento mientras servía su té.

-Vamos Bro, hace mucho no compartes con nosotros...- comentó el pelirrojo de nuevo, conocía muy bien al chico explosivo, sabía que era de esos que les importara una mierda si compartía con sus compañeros de clase o no, pero sabia que también era mejor si se dejaba de aislar... el joven pelirrojo, quería a su mejor amigo como su hermano y le preocupaba que últimamente se quedara tan solo en las noches o que se sobre exigiese tanto en los entrenamientos, de alguna u otra manera sabia que algo extraño pasaba con Bakugou que el chico explosivo no quería admitir.

-Ya cállate, pelos de mierda, iré solo para que dejes de rogar- una sonrisa se poso en el rubio, quien con soberbia se acercaba con su té y un par de galletas de mantequilla que había encontrado en la alacena.

-Bien, entonces, entras compitiendo con ...- el pelirrojo miro con algo de miedo al oponente peliverde que se suponía era su turno, mierda, suspiro por lo bajo.

-Contra mi- la voz de Deku llegó a los oídos de Katsuki, quien simplemente lo miro con desagrado.

-No importa lo que sea, igual te venceré, Deku- dijo con sorprendente calma el rubio, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Kirishima.

-Esta bien, como ustedes ya tienen historia de andarse peleando en horas no debidas, debemos mantener esto en una competencia sana, que tal si ... ¿hacen una competencia de miradas? El primero en desviar la mirada o parpadear, pierde.- comento el delegado de la clase mientras todos sentían la leve tensión en el ambiente, ninguno conocía la razón por la cual esos dos amigos de la infancia habían hecho tal acto, pero de eso ya habían pasado 6 meses, por lo que traer a colación el tema era tabú en la clase 1-A.

-Es demasiado fácil esta victoria, nunca me has sostenido la mirada por más de 1 minuto, maldito Nerd, creo que es mejor que te des por vencido desde el inicio- comento dando un leve sorbo a su té con algo de petulancia.

-Eso lo veremos ahora, Kacchan- sonrio con confianza el peliverde, convencido que esto era más un propio reto que se estaba imponiendo, quería ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada a su amigo de la infancia como hacia en esos tiempo cuando ambos carecían de quirk.

Un silencio tenso se sintió en el ambiente, cuando los ojos rojos se encontraron con los verdes, cuestionando el por qué de esa repentina confianza que había adquirido Izuku.

-Muy bien chicos, conocen las normas, nada de usar sus quirks, queremos que esto sea una competencia divertida, así que el que pierda, deberá cumplir una penitencia que todo el salón decida... Mucha suerte, ¡comiencen!- se atrevió a sentenciar la propietaria del quirk de creación.

El silencio lleno el ambiente y ambos amigos estaban mirándose, cada uno sentado al borde del sillón contrario, con una mesa separnadolos. Por un momento el portador del One for All, pudo sentir la razón por la cual no le sostenía nunca su mirada a Kacchan, esos ojos rojos empezaban a quemarle el alma, inspeccionar cada uno de sus sentimientos, porque mal que bien, Midoriya hablaba más por los ojos, si, más que por su boca; pudo ver las orbes carmesí intentando apartarlo de sí, como si fuese una barrera de su alma y por un momento se olvido de la competencia, ¿desde cuando Kacchan había callado así sus ojos?... ¿desde cuando se le olvido leer a su amigo de la infancia?

Por su parte Bakugou se sentía por primera vez en problemas ante los ojos verdes, y es que no estaba peleando con Deku de una manera física, esto iba en táctica... una táctica emocional que debía admitir, Midoriya siempre le ganaría... sintió su cuerpo temblar cuando la mirada interrogante del peliverde parecían querer desvelarle el alma y por un momento recordó como ese niño de 4 años lo leía de una manera tan fácil hacia unos muchos años atrás, cómo sabia cuando estaba enojada o triste o simplemente pensativo... un escalofrió recorrió espalda.

...Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, una sonrisa en el rostro del peliverde se formó...Bingo... allí estaba su amigo de la infancia, dejándose leer por primera vez en muchos años, confusión, esas orbes rojas sentía confusión, la misma que sin saberlo... Katsuki estaba sintiendo momentos atrás en la ducha.

Las mejillas del joven rubio se encendieron de inmediato, ¿quién demonios estaba creando ese ambiente? Maldita sea, se sentía acorralado, quería salir corriendo de allí, pero seria admitir una victoria que Deku ya sabia que había conseguido... ¿qué debía hacer? ¡demonios! ¡¿Qué hacia?! pronto tendría que apartar su mirada, sus barreras, las mismas que había creado hacia unos años para que nadie pudiese leerlo... habian sido superadas por ese estúpido nerdo... pero ¿cómo?

-¡ACHU!-

-EL GANADOR ES BAKUGOU- informó alegre Kaminari, quién ya estaba cansado de ver a sus amigos en esa intensidad de momento, la verdad el ambiente se había transformado en algo tan intimo que se alegró que por alguna u otra razón Izuku estornudase.

Katsuki bajo la mirada, sonrrojado, ¿qué? ¿QUÉ?... su mente estaba en blanco y sus manos estaban temblando, hacia segundos se había sentido acorralado...maldijo para sus adentros.

-Ahhh~ que lastima... creí que ganaría...- se limpió la nariz el portador del One for All, mirando de reojo a la castaña a su lado – es tu perfume, Uraraka-san, últimamente me hace estornudar más de lo normal- todos alrededor rieron ante la tierna escena que estaban provocando esos dos, todos menos Bakugou, quien tuvo mirar hacia otro lado, pues seguro haría estallar algo...aunque no tenia clara la razón.

Un par de retos tontos más y Bakugou no pudo soportar más, sentía los ojos pesados, en algún momento perdió la consciencia entre las risas de sus amigos y cayó allí en el hombro de su mejor amigo pelirrojo, quien simplemente lo dejo estar, si el rubio necesitaba un apoyo, se alegraba de que pudiese ser él.

La escena era algo nuevo para el resto del salón, ver a Katsuki, tan indefenso... era un privilegio de pocos, por lo que no pasó desapercibido.

-Vaya... fue mucho para Bakugo- comento Todoroki, quién también sentía su cuerpo pesarle.

Los ojos verdes de Midoriya se fijaron de nuevo en la escena, un golpe leve en el pecho pareció molestarle ¿desde cuando Kacchan se sentía tan cómodo con Kirishima? una leve tristeza afloro en su estomago... pero no quería dañar el ambiente... decidió que lo mejor seria no pensar en nada relacionado a esa escena... se levantó y se despidió de sus compañeros, dio un leve beso en la mejilla a la chica que tanto le quería y se dirigió a su cuarto. Debia poner una barrera a ese sentimiento que estaba aflorando en su corazón... por el bien de Kacchan, de Uraraka, de Kirishima quizas y suyo... tendría que volver a encerrar esos sentimientos, como lo había hecho todos los años de su vida.

 _ **...barreras... malditas barreras que se crean y se destruyen.**_


	2. Capitulo 2: yo te odio

Hola! a todos los que han leído y a los que empezaron a seguir esta historia, les agradezco, son pocos los yaois que he escrito, pero esta pareja me encanta; espero que les siga gustando este pequeño fragmento de imaginación que tengo... un saludo.

*-*.-*-*

Caminaba hacia el instituto desde la recamara algo aperezado, maldita la hora en que se quedó jugando con sus compañeros de generación, ahora su maldito día sería más pesado pues no había descansado lo necesario, sí, era cierto que se había quedado dormido sobre Kirishima la noche pasada, lo que le recordaba que debía amenazar de muerte a algunos de sus compañeros que se atrevieron a capturar el momento en su celular.

-Buenos días, Kacchan- un escalofrió cruzo su espalda, uno poco agradable, ¿cómo se había atrevido Kaminari a saludarlo?

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE, POKEMON DE CUARTA?- se giró con una mirada asesina y activando su quirk.

-¿KA-CCHAN?- Kaminari sabía que había cometido un error, cuando vio la reacción del rubio, intento comenzar a correr, pero Bakugou logro tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿QUIÉN TE DIO EL PERMISO DE LLAMARME ASÍ, IMBÉCIL? - Por suerte del joven de quirk eléctrico, su profesor del aula estaba cerca, lo suficiente para anular el quirk del joven explosivo, porque de lo contrario el puño que estampo en su mejilla, hubiese sido otro cuento que contar.

-¡BAKUGOU! ¿Desde tan pronto estas causando alboroto? ¿Qué sucedió?- las mejillas pálidas del mencionado tomaron un color rojizo, ¿cómo le explicaría a su profesor, que odiaba cuando alguien que no fuera Deku, lo llamaban por su apodo de infancia? No tenía sentido, así que simplemente le dedico una mirada asesina a su presa, quien seguía siendo sostenido por el cuello de su camisa.

-Fu-i-i yo el que inicie, Aizawa-sensei, le dije algo que le molesto- respondió Kaminari, entendiendo la mirada roja que le dedicaba su amigo.

-es muy temprano, para estas cosas, lo dejare pasar, pero ten en cuenta Bakugou, que es la primera y única del día que te perdono ¿está bien? Ahora baja a Kaminari- con bastante desgana, pero comprendiendo que esto tendría que arreglarse en privado, dejo ir a Denki, quien simplemente suspiro de alivio al ver que Kirishima se les unía pronto ese día.

\- Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así, porque te juro que te estarán recogiendo con cuchara por una semana entera y faltaran partes de ti que no encontraran ni con un microscopio.- fue lo último que se escuchó por parte de Katsuki, quien retomo su camino.

-AHHH~ toma tu maldito dinero…- comentó Kirishima entregándole unos 10 dólares al chico electrico quien aún temblaba a su lado.

-No lo vale, viejo, no lo vale… - respondió el chico eléctrico intentando recobrar la compostura, pues esos ojos rojos juraron matarlo por unos segundos.

Una vez entrando al salón, el joven Bakugou, pudo ver con algo de inquietud cómo el asiento a su espalda estaba vacío, algo que le parecía extraño, normalmente Deku era uno de los primeros en llegar, por lo que miro con desconcierto su celular para confirmar la hora. No… efectivamente, Izuku Midoriya llegaría tarde aquel día…

Cuando All Might mando a todos a sentarse, algo en el interior de Kacchan le advirtió que algo no andaba bien… ese maldito Nerd seguía sin aparecer, giro sus ojos rojos hacia la chica que suponía era o seria la novia de ese perdedor, quien tenía esa misma cara de preocupación; chasqueo la lengua y levantó su mano casi sin meditarlo mucho.

-Sensei, debo ir por algo a los dormitorios, deje el libro de la lección- se levantó de su asiento.

-Aunque te dijera que no, igual irías, así que ve… no tardes mucho, joven Bakugou y si te encuentras con el joven Midoriya, dile que se apresure también.- Respondió el ex símbolo de la paz, creyendo conocer las verdaderas intenciones del rubio.

Otra sonrisa acompañaba a la del profesor, Kirishima, quién era plenamente consciente de las acciones de su mejor amigo, pues el mismo Bakugou, le había prestado su libro el día anterior para desatrasarse…

Izuku intentaba todo, pero su cuerpo no le permitía levantarse, sus extremidades le dolían todas, su cuerpo le era pesado y sudaba al mismo tiempo que temblaba entre las sabanas; demonios, las 8.35 a.m, no llegaría a su primera clase de la mañana con All Might, si tan solo pudiese tomar su teléfono para escribirle a alguno de sus compañeros que avisaran a Recovery girl; se levantó con un poco de fuerzas que tenía, pero apenas sus pies fueron a dar el primer paso, cayó al suelo, no sin antes escuchar su propia puerta abrirse.

-Maldito, Deku-

Katsuki había entrado en el momento más oportuno, pudo ver a su amigo de la infancia en el suelo, respirando con pesadez por la boca… tenia las mejillas rojas y temblaba sin parar; mierda aquel estornudo, no fue por el perfume de la cara redonda, se había resfriado… este imbécil, se repitió a si mismo a medida que lo tomaba en brazos y lo ponía sobre su espalda.

Sintió al menor aferrarse débilmente a su espalda,su corazón se removió ante el acto tan sencillo, mierda, ese sentimiento de verse acorralado por algo, esas ganas de huir, de nuevo estaban presentes; tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento, fuese lo que fuese, está siendo jodidamente molesto.

-¿Ka…Kacchan?- sintió el aliento tibio del peliverde en su cuello.

-OI DEKU DE MIERDA, NO TE ME ACERQUES TANTO, POR QUE ESTAS ENFERMO Y ERES JODIDAMENTE INÚTIL COMO PARA IR POR TI MISMO A LA ENFERMERÍA, MALDITO, ESO TE PASA POR QUEDARTE HASTA TAN TARDE ENTRENANDO… ¿TANTO QUIERES SUPERARME MIERDECILLA? PUES SI TE SIGUES ENFERMANDO NO PODRAS LLEGAR A MI NIVEL, IDIOTA- una serie de improperios salieron de su boca, tenía ganas de molerlo a golpes, ¿por qué p*tas no se cuidaba? Recordó las noches que lo veía escabullirse, cuando pensaba que nadie lo veía… para mala suerte del peliverde, Bakugou bajaba siempre a las 2 de la mañana por algo de agua; debía admitir que odiaba ese comportamiento por parte del joven, sabía que no era sano para él y todo porque quería sobrepasarlo… será imbécil

-Gracias, por pre-preocuparte por mi….- y de repente todo en la mente de Katsuki perdió forma… ¿preocuparse? ¿él? ¿por el mierdecilla que tenia de compañero de salón? No podía ser…¿cierto? Él lo odiaba… ¿no es así?

-ya cállate y descansa, inútil- fue lo único que pudo responder mientras ocultaba su rostro del portador del One For All, quién había caído de nuevo inconsciente a tiempo, para no ver las mejillas sonrrosadas del mayor.

-Gracias por traerlo, joven Bakugou, quién sabe cuánto tiempo nos hubiésemos tardado de saber su estado, si no lo hubieses traído- La anciana lo miraba agradecida, por lo que le había entendido, Deku solo tenia un resfriado común y silvestre, pero por su bien a futuro, debía dejar que se le pasara como cualquier otro resfriado, guardar reposo, beber agua y tomar sus medicinas.

-neh, cómo sea, ese pobre imbécil quizás no lo hubiese logrado por si solo… es parte de ser un héroe, ¿no?- ¿no? Por eso lo había hecho… ¿no? Maldita sea y ahora olía a Deku… quizás debió dejar que se muriese en la habitación, así todo seria más fácil… así no dudaría tanto de sus sentimientos… así podría ser él, sin estar tan confundido, sin almacenar tanta ira e inseguridad.

Suspiro una ultima vez, mirando a un inconsciente Midoriya, debía volver a clases y cruzarse de dedos porque nadie se enterara quién trajo al estúpido de Deku allí, si… definitivamente seria un largo día.

Espero lo disfruten, un saludo, dejen review !


End file.
